Genus and species: Impatiens walleriana. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Didi Appleblossomxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Didi Appleblossomxe2x80x99. The new cultivar is asexually reproduced from vegetative cuttings and tissue culture resulting from the cross of the seed/pod parent IDT-32-49, a white proprietary line that is unnamed and unpatentedxc3x97IN-1787-7, a light salmon-rose proprietary line that is unnamed and unpatented.
xe2x80x98Didi Appleblossomxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new impatiens plants with soft pink colored flowers, compact habit, good basal branching and moderately vigorous growth.
The new cultivar was created in 2000 in Andijk, The Netherlands and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif., Andijk, The Netherlands and Guatemala over a two and half year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Litchfield, Mich. and Andijk, The Netherlands. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty is firmly fixed.